


The Angelic Reaper

by Eldritch_Lord_Boogie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Drowning, F/F, Grim Reapers, Immortality, Reapers, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Lord_Boogie/pseuds/Eldritch_Lord_Boogie
Summary: After being used as a sacrifice by their grandfather, Seth is turned into what they originally believed to be an angel. Turns out, they weren't that far off. When their beloved grandmother is on Death's front door, it is their responsibility to unknowingly help her pass on. They have become, an angel of death AKA a reaper.(Seth is a gender-neutral being as a reaper therefore I use they/them pronouns. Originally, they will start off as a dysphoric afab but the change after their death makes them unsexed/without a sexual organ.)
Relationships: Seth & Grandmother, Seth & Maw





	The Angelic Reaper

Life was as normal with Seth despising every bit of their existence. Life since their beloved's passing wasn't worth it yet they continued on for the sake of their grandmother, Maw. It was a bit odd though as their grandfather forced them into a strange outfit."There you are, girly, all nice and lovely! Let me put these beads and feathers in your hair, they represent your late brother and sister." They cringed at the misgendered pronouns used. They always knew he was close-minded, especially since he basically forced them to wear a dress. It was a mixture of black hide, cotton, and silk with a robe look to it, almost like a cloak. The crow feathers and crystalline beads were tied onto two separate locks of onyx hair that draped over their right shoulder. With a sigh, they let him tie in the hair accessories and slipped on their trusty black working boots.

The path he had them walk was unfamiliar and through the wilderness. Trees arched over it, hiding the skies and making the dirt and rocky trail hard to see. After thirty minutes of walking, they arrived at a clear, majestic lake that looked miles deep. Without warning, their vision gave way as a leather bag was forced over their head, and their thin body was bound with black leather ropes. Immediately after being completely and inescapably bound, they were thrown into the crisp, cool water. The liquid quickly slithered into the bag and they choked on it, oxygen forced out of their lungs and replaced with dihydrogen monoxide. They choked, eventually succumbing to the darkness as life slipped out of their grasp.

With a startle, Seth shot up with surprise. They were able to breathe again, with no difficulty, and were free from the bindings. Their clothes changed too, into a loose-fitting alpaca grey sweater and skinny black jeans. The world glistened around them, they were on the ending of the mysterious path and on the border of the road. They felt off though as if something heavy were burdening their back. After standing up, albeit unsteady, they looked and their emerald eyes widened in awe. Hanging from their back were large inky black wings, the feathers of which had an iridescent aqua and purple glow when hit with light at the right angle. It would've been even better if they weren't waterlogged and unusable at the moment, just dragging on the ground behind them. "I guess my best bet would be to walk home, I have to see how Maw is doing." With that, they trekked forward to conquer the two-hour trip and return to their best friend and family.

To say Maw was in a bad way would be an understatement. Her insurance refused to allow her to purchase any more Albuterol, of which she was in desperate need. Her COPD had reached a point that made it almost impossible to take a deep breath and her arthritis was crippling. Despite this, she strove to live another few years for the sake of their favorite and only remaining grandchild, Seth. They had called 9-1-1 for her numerous times, saving her life, and took care of her constantly. She found it odd that they had been missing for almost an entire twenty-four hours. It was a complete mystery to her until her husband told her what he did to the "devilish brat" that lived in their house. After finding out, she lost her temper and threatened to kill the man and kicked him out of the house, screaming murderer!

Finally, they arrived back home to the old two-story house that hides among the forest land. With a sigh of relief, they crept into the building, weary and silent. Noting the absence of their would-be killer, they sought out their guardian. "Maw, there you are! Are you okay?"

"My baby! You're okay, I thought I had lost you! You poor child, come with me and let me get you a burger." She stated between gasps of air. Child was a pet name, Seth was actually a nineteen-year-old adult but they didn't mention that fact. They furrowed their brows in worry noting how much she was struggling now. Despite not being hungry, they allowed their Maw to treat them to lunch. Ignoring the pain and struggle of moving, Maw drove them to Sonic for a treat.

After returning home, the two fell into an embrace. With a hint of horror, Maw gasped out "your heart... it's not beating..." Their pupils constricted into pinpoints. The wings, drowning, they must have been dead all along! Wait then, why could their Maw see them then? The answer was clear minutes later when she slumped to the floor, skin cold and blue. She was on Death's door all along, she passed in her favorite grandchild's arms. The corpse glowed blue and her spirit floated above. Finally, their wings were light and usable. With tears streaming down their cheeks, they grasped the blue orb and flew to the Heavens with the warm soul in hand. This was only the beginning of their story as a reaper. The kind, forgotten, and betrayed angel of death that swore to make their Maw proud.


End file.
